


Fire and Gasoline

by Links6



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fire and Gasoline, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love them so much, I'm not even going to sugarcoat it, M/M, OTP Feels, ShiZaya FTW, This Is STUPID, This has probably been done already, Why do I ship these two assholes?, i ship them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Izaya has always been the ignition that sets off disaster.... right?





	Fire and Gasoline

The difference between fire and gasoline couldn't be more clear.

 

Izaya had always been compared to the spark. An ignition that fires off devastation in his wake, a creator of chaos and a master manipulator of the lives of those around him. 

 

But, he wasn't. 

 

He knew the truth. He knew, without a doubt, how wrong they were.

 

He had always acutely aware of the truth that he, on his own, had always been inert. He had always been, if left on his own, completely and utterly devoid of  _fire._

 

 

The difference between fire and gasoline were practically etched into his bones.

 

One is an ignition, the other can only be ignited.

 

Of course, gasoline on its own is quite useless. An amoebic form that has no real value on its own. Devoid of light and energy, it simply _exists_ as is.

 

It is darkness itself. Lifeless and stagnant. A void of endless potential energy that never could manage to manifest on its own.

 

Fire is quite the opposite. It takes on the form its given and provides light and heat no matter in which form its sprung from. It is life itself, enrapturing all in its presence without even trying.

 

Yet, fire needs fuel.

Gasoline needs an ignition.

 

And Shizuo Heiwajima seems to be the only ignition that sparks Izaya Orihara to life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this had been done before, but I just HAD to :3
> 
> Please drop me a review if you liked it! :D


End file.
